Tras dejar el nido
by BIAK
Summary: Roy Mustang ha dejado de depender de sus padres y se marcha a vivir solo. Un pequeñísimo problema hará que deba llamar a su madre muy a su pesar. La independencia era algo más difícil de lo que creía, más aún si había cierta manía de por medio.


Bueno, bueno... Esto ha salido de mi mente vacacional, espero les guste n.n

**Nota:** Los acontecimientos de la historia ocurren mucho antes de que ambos entren al ejercito

* * *

-Mamá, papá—le anunció el joven muchacho frente a ellos--Me voy a vivir sólo

Sus padres no lo tomaron en cuenta

-Mamá, papá—repitió, alzando la voz--¡¡Me voy a vivir sólo!!

Ambos progenitores lo miraron atónitos

-¿¡QUÉ!?—exclamaron, al padre se le cayó de las manos el periódico que leía.

**&**

**Tras ****dejar el nido**

**&**

-Decirles a mis padres que me marchaba de casa no fue nada fácil—recordaba Mustang—Fue todo un desafío….

_" -¿¡Cómo que te vas de casa!?—chillaba su madre golpeando la mesa. Su padre estaba atónito con el periódico caído entre sus piernas y en estado de Shock, inmóvil._

_-Tranquila, madre, es la mejor opción que tengo… " _

-Chillaba y chillaba, parecía que nunca iba a dejar de hacerlo; peor aún, entre sus planes al parecer no estaba dentro el dejarme ir de casa…—relataba, barajando las cartas para comenzar a jugar. Maes al frente, le escuchaba con atención.

A Mustang le extrañaba que su compañero pareciera entretenido con su relato, que no era de lo más extraordinario; de hecho, él conocía la historia al derecho ya al revés: Aunque en esa situación, no era como si hubiese una cosa más divertida que hacer.

Abrieron las puertas de la reja. El guardia le indicó que saliera

-Sólo una llamada—le advirtió

Mustang asintió, entendiendo el mensaje. Se acercó hasta el teléfono y con algo de miedo marcó los números de su antiguo hogar.

-¿Diga?—oyó del otro lado: la inolvidable voz de su madre.

-Madre…--dijo con voz nerviosa

-Me suena esa palabra…--escuchaba a la voz de su madre ironizar—Madre es una persona muy querida, alguien a quien no se le deja esperando una llamada de su hijo ingrato por más de dos meses desde que se ha ido de casa—ya era sarcasmo. Averiguó en esos momentos donde había adquirido ese defecto.

-Bien, yo…

-¿¡Por qué no te has dignado a llamar hasta ahora!? ¡¿Tan tacaño eres que no puedes pagar una mísera llamada a tus padres, que te han dado la vida?!

-Veras…

-¡¡SABES LO MUCHO QUE ME HA PREOCUPADO!!

-Calma, madre…

-¡¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI….?! Argggg, Eso lo has sacado de tu padre.

Sonrió levemente, sólo para dejar salir sus nervios

-Por cierto, ¿Está él allí?

-No, lo he echado de casa por irse de juerga anoche y llegar hoy a la madrugada—explicó seria—Los vecinos me alegraron que armé un escándalo al sacarlo de patadas de la casa, pero hijo mío ¿Quién se creía tu padre para llegar de tal forma ante su dulce y adorada esposa? No señor: eso yo no lo perdono.

Tragó saliva

-Bien hijo, creo que no te he dejado hablar—volvió a decir, con voz más tranquila después de haber explotado--¿A que se debe tu llamada?

Pensó un segundo antes de contestar.

-Hola…

Se hizo un silencio.

-Me alegra…—oyó finalmente del otro lado de la línea—… que al fin te estés volviendo un muchacho considerado con tus padres. Parece que dejarte vivir por tu cuenta te ha hecho madurar—le hablaba con voz alegre—Me alegra.

Minutos después volvió a la celda

-¿Y? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?—atinó a preguntar Maes viéndole llegar con él nuevamente, mientras la reja se cerraba tras él.

-Este es un agradable lugar si lo piensas—dijo, sonriendo embelezado

Maes frunció el ceño

-Sí, definitivamente quedarme aquí ha sido mejor que pedirle que viniera a pagar la fianza—sonreía, algo que a Hughes le parecía sospechoso. Luego bajó la cabeza bruscamente con frustración—No fui capaz de decirle a mamá que me he ido con mis amigotes al casino, que he apostado todo mi sueldo en las cartas y he perdido; que por culpa de las mujeres guapas con las que pasé la noche me he despertado hoy semi-desnudo en plena vía publica… y que la policía me ha detenido por exhibicionista—negaba cabizbajo—Y que para colmo, después de no hablarle en meses, pedirle que me pague la fianza ¿Cómo crees que se habría puesto mi madre con ello?

-No me digas: Echó a tu padre de casa nuevamente—adivinó su compañero de juerga antes de que él mismo se lo dijera.

-He pensado—decía, sentándose a su lado—Que tal vez podrirme en esta celda no es tan malo después de todo…

Hughes asintió varias veces con firmeza, cruzado de brazos.

-¿Quieres jugar una partida de pocker?—le enseñó las cartas puestas ya entre ambos, barajadas.

-No hay nada que me gustaría hacer más—sonrió.

Ser una persona independiente era más difícil de lo que había pensado.


End file.
